


Memories in my blood

by Ciezuru



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, monarisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciezuru/pseuds/Ciezuru
Summary: It was bound to happen anyway.She was a fool to think that she'd be hers forever.





	Memories in my blood

You remember the moment she first told you that she was thinking of leaving you, you had thrown your head back and laughed It away, brushing it off like some insignificant insect that had landed on your body.

The issue was then left hanging.

She brought it up again a few months later while the both of you lay in bed, naked and panting, having spent the entire evening tangled in each other’s limbs lost in euphoric bliss. You turned your head to her and took note of the multiple red marks you had left on her neck and collarbone, your futile attempt at trying to make you feel as if she still belonged to you.

That there was no one else that had claimed her heart and body.

You were a fool to think so.

Again, you still don’t say anything. You refuse to say anything, afraid that if you did you’d be left with nothing. By nothing, you mean that over the course of your secret rendezvous with her she had become so entangled in you,

in your heart,

in your body,

in your soul,

in your _everything_ ,

that if she were to leave you she’d painfully rip everything away with her, leaving you with _nothing_.

Broken and bleeding and so so empty, clinging to the last vestiges of memory that you had with her.

You don’t say anything, but you examined her lips and remember the times when you spent countless hours tracing them with your own lips, your fingers, your tongue. How she would sigh hotly into your kisses, how she would hook her arms around your neck as the both of you stood on your bedroom balcony, bathed in the moon’s light. The light would help accentuate her features more prominently, making her look as if she were molded by god’s own hands and sometimes you had to look away from her, from her radiance lest you be blinded by it.

She tells you sometimes, “I’m tired of all this”.

Really, you should have seen this coming. But you were too infatuated with her, your love for her.

You were broken out of your reverie by a rustling beside you, and you turn to see her getting up, her back facing towards you.

“I’m leaving”

You heard her whisper.

“Don’t leave”

You wanted to say but the words were lodged in your throat.

As you watch her get up, all you wanted to do was scream out that if she left she’d take everything that’s left of you and leave behind nothing but a husk.

She tells you, “I still love her and I can’t leave her”

And that,

_That_

Had _hurt_.

Your heart shatters into a million pieces but you still don’t say anything. You sat there staring dazedly at her retreating back. You couldn’t comprehend that it was finally, finally happening. The dreaded moment that you had put off for months, which you had locked in a closet afraid of facing, had finally come into being.

“Goodbye”

She says and left you there in the silent darkness, broken, shattered beyond repair. An empty body, for she had left with everything you had, everything that you gave. Stunned, you sat there, the covers bunched around your waist and even the cool night air could not snap you out of your disbelief.

Finally, a hoarse whisper broke through the oppressive silence.

“I love you”

“ _I love you_ ”

“Don’t leave me”

“Manaka”.


End file.
